Orc (5e Race)
Orcs "insert a quote here" -Blackbando, Lazy Wiki Editor History Orcs worship Gruumsh, the mightiest of the orc deities and their creator. The Orcs believe that in ancient days, the gods gathered to divide the world among their followers. When Gruumsh claimed the mountains, he learned they had been taken by the dwarves. He laid claim to the forests, but those had been settled by the elves. Each place that Gruumsh wanted had already been claimed. The other gods laughed at Gruumsh, but he responded with a furious bellow. Grasping his mighty spear, he laid waste to the mountains, set the forests aflame, and carved great furrows in the fields. Such was the role of the Orcs, he proclaimed, to take and destroy all that the other races would deny them. To this day, the Orcs wage an endless war on humans, elves, dwarves, and other folk. Orcs hold a particular hatred for elves. The elven god Corellon Larethian half-blinded Gruumsh with a well-placed arrow to the orc god's eye. Since then, the Orcs have taken particular joy in slaughtering elves. Turning his injury into a baleful gift, Gruumsh grants divine might to any champion who willingly plucks out one of its eyes in his honor. Society Orc tribes are mostly patriarchal, flaunting such vivid or grotesque titles as Many-Arrows, Screaming Eye, and Elf Ripper. Occasionally, a powerful war chief unites scattered Orc tribes into a single rampaging horde, which runs roughshod over other orc tribes and humanoid settlements from a position of overwhelming strength. Strength and power are the greatest of Orcish virtues,and Orcs embrace all manner of mighty creatures in their tribes. Rejecting notions of racial purity, they proudly welcome Ogres, Trolls, Half-Orcs, and Orogs into their ranks. As well, Orcs respect and fear the size and power of evil giants, and often serve them as guards and soldiers. Relationships Orcs are on very hostile terms with most races, as they believe that other races stole things from them. However, Orcs sympathize with other "outsider" races quite well, such as Tieflings, or Nothics, allowing them into their ranks if they can manage to prove themselves worthy. Orc Names Orc names typically sound very harsh, and come from the Orcish tongue. Male Orc Names: Deneh, Feng, Gell, Henk, Holg, Imsh, Kelh, Krusk, Mhurren, Ront, Shump, Thokk Female Orc Names: Baggi, Emen, Engong, Kansif, Myev, Neega, Ovak, Ownka, Shaulha, Sulha, Vola, Volen, Yevelda Orc Traits Orcs are brutal fighters and slaughterers, and enemies to most of races in the world. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 1. Age. Orcs are fairly short-lived, maturing at age 14, and many of them only live to be about 75. Alignment. The natural nature of an Orc is to be Chaotic, leaning towards Evil. Size. Orcs are very muscular and tall, standing over 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Aggressive. ''As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed towards a hostile creature that you can see. ''Darkvision. ''Thanks to your orc blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. ''Menacing. ''You have proficiency in Intimidation. ''Powerful Build. For the sake of carrying capacity, you count as one size larger. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Orcish. Orc Subraces Mountain Orc Mountain Orcs are the most common variety of orcs, so common that some people believe they are the only kind of orcs. They are the burliest of their orcish brethren, able to crush their foes with ease. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Savage Attacks. ''When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. '''Gruumsh-Blessed Gruumsh-Blessed are orcs that have been chosen by Gruumsh, blessed on birth, allowing them to strike their foes more strongly. They are the most common orcs to become Eyes of Gruumsh, but not the only kind. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Gruumsh's Fury. ''When you deal damage to a creature with a weapon attack, you can choose to deal additional damage equal to your level. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Orogs Orogs are orcs blessed with a surprisingly keen intellect that orcs believe is a gift from the orc goddess Luthic. Orogs typically live underground, however, the lack of food makes them come to the surface often. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Luthic's Blessing. ''You can use thaumaturgy at will. At 3rd level, you can use command once per long rest. At 5th level, you can use spiritual weapon once per long rest. Your Intelligence modifier is your spellcasting modifier for these spells.Category:Races